


易霂的冷cp大赏【吴叶篇】

by YImuMU



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YImuMU/pseuds/YImuMU





	易霂的冷cp大赏【吴叶篇】

吴雪峰和叶修是怎么认识的呢？  
叶修记不得了，吴雪峰也记不清了。  
太久太久，久到自己也忘了。  
那时，叶修还不是那个无所不能的血族原祖，吴雪峰也还不是那个举足轻重的血族元老，两人也曾意气风发，闯荡天下。  
然后，吴雪峰不辞而别，到无人知晓之处研习瞳术；叶修则在背叛、流血、重来、辉煌之后日渐成熟。  
那吴雪峰是怎么喜欢上叶修的呢？叶修不知道，但吴雪峰很清楚。  
那双盛着意气风发时张扬笑意的眸，盛着王者独有的气质的眸，或是盛着清纯笑意的眸，亮闪闪的，却能直击心灵。  
一眼，便是万年。  
后来，吴雪峰回来了，却发现自己的小队长身边多了些人——强有力的情敌吗？  
吴雪峰笑。  
小队长的初夜，是与我共度的呢。  
看着叶修有一搭没一搭地和后辈们聊着天，吴雪峰插不上什么话，就放任自己陷入了回忆的深海。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
那还是几人在古堡里挤两间小屋的日子，那时叶修还没觉醒血统，但已经表现出了强大血族的挑剔味蕾和对食物质量的要求。  
“这两天的血真的太糟糕了，又没营养，又不好喝。”叶修将身子往长椅上一靠，微微眯起双眼，桌上高脚杯里猩红的液体几乎一点没动。  
“是不太好呢。”吴雪峰并没有否认。这两年血族与各族相安无事，除非是自愿，他们是不能取血的。吴雪峰觉醒了元老级的血统，有血族高层的补贴，但叶修还没觉醒，就什么福利也没了。两三百年没出过原祖血统的血族了，小队长这么厉害，应该会是吧？他这样想。不能让小队长受委屈啊。  
“小队长不介意的话，咬我一口吧。”  
“啊……这样真的可以吗？”叶修犹豫了起来。拜托，血族在吸食鲜血时会被勾起情欲，食物和猎手双方在99%的情况下会直接滚到一起去，“雪峰哥不乐意的话，不要勉强吧……”  
勉强？怎么会！吴雪峰心想，求之不得的！  
“不勉强啊，我自愿的，如果小队长勉强的话，就算了。”他这样说，还侧过头去，露出一小截白皙的颈，血管在其下依稀可见。  
叶修不自觉的咽了咽口水：“那就去楼上吧。”  
獠牙刺破皮肤的刺痛渐渐为舔舐伤口的酥麻所代替，宣告着这一夜的不眠不休。  
“小队长……你硬了。”吴雪峰低笑一声，舌尖钻进了叶修的耳道中。叶修一下子软了半边身子。  
“别……雪峰哥……我……我心痒……”  
吴雪峰低低地笑了一声，声音浑厚磁性。  
叶修被撩得不轻，脑袋里想着，小姑娘们把这个叫什么呢？苏？是这样的吧？  
吴雪峰的吻从耳畔磨蹭到了唇边，终是覆了上来。他的舌尖在叶修唇上流连着，极尽温柔情色。  
真的好舒服……叶修迷迷糊糊地张开了嘴，想要配合吴雪峰，结果却让对方的舌尖长驱直入。上颚，齿列，舌尖，被舔舐的轻微快感电流一样酥麻，从口腔一直穿到脑后，伴随着轻微的窒息感，让叶修慢慢沦陷在情欲中。  
“怎么样，小队长？舒服吧。”吴雪峰终于松开了叶修的唇，那里被吮的艳红，透出几分淫靡之色。  
“嗯……”叶修小声哼了一声，似乎是表达了同意。  
吴雪峰轻轻挑起一抹笑，湿润黏腻的吻又细细密密地落在了叶修身上，嘴角、颈侧、喉结、锁骨，复又在胸口流连起来。初尝情欲的叶修并不清楚自己为何会浑身没了力气，而被吴雪峰吻过的地方也微微有电流穿过。  
真的好奇怪。他这样想。  
这种迷迷糊糊的状态一直持续到吴雪峰把手指探向叶修后穴的时候。  
屋子里没有润滑，吴雪峰便催动法力，将桌子上的一杯水召了过来，沾湿了食指，在小队长后穴口温柔的打起转来，时不时微微用力，似乎是要戳进去，却又只是浅尝辄止。  
“唉？已经要开始了？”叶修歪了下头，恢复了几丝清醒。  
“嗯。小队长不用担心，交给我就好了。”吴雪峰应了一声，然后俯下身去。啧……真是麻烦了。早知道就在这儿备上些能做润滑的东西了，水……还是不顶用。他探出舌尖，抵上了那个浅粉的小口。  
“雪……雪峰哥！别……唉唉唉？”湿滑的感觉从后方传来，还在洞口进进出出，叶修羞红了脸，抬手捂住了眼睛。  
穴口已经慢慢适应了吴雪峰的舌头，里面的软肉也开始一缩一缩地吸着。吴雪峰掂量着差不多了，便抽出舌头，探进去两根湿漉漉的手指，在湿滑的穴中扭动、抽插、屈伸着。叶修不自觉的松开了捂着眼的手，想缓解那种奇怪的感觉。  
三指能够自由抽插时，吴雪峰终于是停下了开拓。“小队长……做好准备……马上就来了。”  
说着，吴雪峰把龟头抵在穴口，一个挺身没入了小半根，接着就是寸步难行。  
“小队长，稍微放松一点……深呼吸……”吴雪峰一边用语言诱导着叶修放松下来，一边揉搓着他阴茎前端，但叶修并不领情。  
“别！雪峰哥！拔出去！我不要……不要了！好疼！”  
“放松就好了，小队长。”  
“我不信！不管！拿出去！”叶修一边说，一边用力夹着，“不然就……给你夹断！”  
谈判无果，但对吴雪峰来说，箭在弦上，不得不发，哪有拿出来的道理？他脑子转了转，下身一顶，然后轻声唤道：  
“小队长……”  
“啊！……嗯……”叶修抬头，两人目光相对的一瞬间，吴雪峰暗红色的瞳中似是有暴风雪略过，显出一种苍白的灰蓝色。叶修眸中的倔强瞬间瓦解，渐渐变成了乖顺的神色。  
“小队长，感觉怎么样？”  
“很奇怪……”  
“不用怕，来，现在放松自己……对……深呼吸……”  
吴雪峰一边说着，一边坚定地突入。当他终于整根没入时，瞳术的控制也消退了。叶修呼吸急促，但喘息声中透出了几分欲望。  
“卑鄙……无耻……老流氓……”叶修有气无力的低声骂道。吴雪峰一笑置之，然后微微抽插起来。  
后面好胀……难受……但又似乎没那么糟糕……叶修摸着喉结想。似乎……挺舒服的……以后就找雪峰哥好了……


End file.
